Banjir, Oh Banjir
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Jangan pernah meremehkan kondisi jalanan ibukota di sore hari. Apalagi hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Siapapun dirimu - nation atau bukan nation - kewarasan jiwamu, lah, yang jadi taruhan. WARNING INSIDE! ONESHOT!


**A/N : **AAARRRGGGHHH! Saya benci hujaaaann! Lagian, tiap kali ujan deres dikiiitt aja, banjir jalanan. Macet pula! Sialan… Yah, ini gue buat berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri dan betapa keselnya gue mengalami kegilaan Jakarta di hari Jumat. Ujan deres, banjir, hari Jumat pula. Lengkap penderitaan…

**Disclaimer : **… Kenapa tiap kali gue mau ngetik disclaimer selalu kebalik sama disclaimer di YGO? Yang punya Hetalia itu Hidekazu Himaruya! Hedeeeehhh... -_-

**Warning : **Foul language, sumpah serapah, ejek-ejekan, beberapa hint sho-ai bertebaran. Dan sedikit menyindir kehidupan Jakarta beserta kota-kota di sekitarnya. Pemakaian bahasa gak baku buat percakapannya. Oiya, male!Indonesia. OOC parah. Ada sedikit NetherlandsxIndonesia

**

* * *

**

"Akhirnyaa~! Sampe juga kita di Jakarta!" seru America gembira begitu berhasil menapaki kaki di lantai keramik bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta.

"Secara teknis, ini belom Jakarta, tapi masih Cengkareng." kata Germany, mengoreksi perkataan America. Mata birunya dengan cepat membaca buku saku panduan wisata di Jakarta. Beberapa tempat sudah mulai ia tandai untuk dikunjungi.

Pemandangan yang agak langka untuk melihat America dan Germany berada di ibu kota Indonesia. Pemandangan akan semakin aneh begitu sosok France, Netherlands, Japan, Prussia, South dan North Italy, serta England dan Spain menyusul di belakang America dan Germany. Tumben-tumbennya mereka semua kompak datang ke rumah Indonesia. Biasanya, sih, kekompakan ini baru terlihat kalau ada bencana alam saja. Biasanya…

"Daripada kalian ribut ngomongin ini dimana, mending bantuin kita ambil koper, deh." tegur England. Pemuda beralis tebal ini sedang sibuk mengangkuti koper-koper mereka ke troli.

"Waah. Nethere, tumben-tumbennya ukemu itu mau ngasih liburan gratis ke kita!" ucap Spain dengan suaranya yang riang. "Biasanya, kan, dia gak mau ngasih gratisan. Lo apain Lads?"

Netherlands cuma bisa senyum-senyum sambil teringat adegan beberapa hari yang lalu…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah, Nesiaaa~ Anggep aja ini sekalian promosi _Visit Indonesia_-mu itu. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Nggak! Apaan, sih? Liburan sono ke tempat lain! Kayak gak ada tempat liburan lain aja! Tu kipernya Spain aja ke LA! Ke LA aja, susul si Iker!"

"Yeee… Emang si Iker siapa gue…"

"Mana gue tau? Pembokat lo kali, di rumah."

Netherlands menghela napas panjang. Sudah berjam-jam ia bersitegang dengan sang uke. Masalahnya simpel. Netherlands yang diberi cuti seminggu oleh bosnya ingin menghabiskan masa liburan tersebut di rumah kekasihnya tercinta. Sialnya, begitu si rambut tulip ini mengungkapkan niatnya ke _nation _lain peserta World Cup, mereka dengan kompak menyatakan diri ikut.

"Please, Nesia. Kamu imut, deh." rayu Netherlands sambil ngedip-ngedip gaje. Alhasil, Indonesia bukannya lumer, malah mules seketika.

"Gak usah kamu bilangin juga aku udah tau kalo aku imut." sahut Indonesia narsis. "Ah, pokoknya gak boleh! Kalo kamu doang yang mau kesini, boleh. Tapi, temen-temen kamu yang lain tu gak boleh!"

"… Mereka temen kamu juga, kali…"

"Bodo! Eh, kalo tamunya makin banyak, ntar kamar yang harus gue beresin makin banyak! Gak mau! Gue lagi males gerak ini! Mager, mager!"

"… Indonesia, beneran, deh. Usul aku buat ngobatin mager kamu tu dikerjain. Keburu kronis tu penyakit…" gumam Netherlands. Dia heran. Indonesia ini dapat turunan malas dari siapa…

"Pokoknya nggak!" bentak Indonesia sangar. "Heh! Berani elo dateng sama temen-temen lo itu, GAK GUE BUKAIN PINTU!"

"Ihiks… Teganya dirimu, oh, Indonesiaku tercinta. Padahal bentar lagi kamu ulang taun…" gumam Netherlands merana. Kalau bukan karena harga diri dan ego yang lumayan besar, dia sudah berlutut sambil mengemis di bawah kaki Indonesia. Sayang, martabat dan harga diri sebagai seme harus dia jaga. Gengsi, dong, kalau seme harus menyembah-nyembah uke sambil menangis bombay.

"Gak ada hubungannya! Udah! Lo pergi, ah! Gue banyak urusan!" kata Indonesia cuek. Sang pemuda Asia berambut hitam ini mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga sosok tinggi tegap Netherlands dari ruang tamunya. Cukup sulit juga, mengingat ukuran tubuh mereka yang jauh berbeda. Tubuh kecil dan tenaga yang tidak seberapa kuat milik Indonesia tak sanggup mendorong Netherlands yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya.

Netherlands dengan kepala tertunduk lesu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa bantuan Indonesia, mereka akan terdampar di negeri dua musim itu tanpa jelas rimbanya. Ditambah lagi tampang mereka yang jelas bulenya bakal dikerjai habis-habisan sama rakyat Indonesia. Uang taksi yang dimintai lebih besar, biaya penginapan yang ekstra mahal, dan masih banyak lagi barang serta jasa yang bakalan mendadak mahal hanya karena mereka turis.

Tapi kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok sebuah laptop berwarna silver duduk dengan anggun di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Netherlands langsung menyambar laptop tersebut.

"Ne… Nethere…" gumam Indonesia gelagapan. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat laptop kesayangannya menjadi sandera. "… Balikin laptop gue. Masalah ini gak ada hubungannya sama MacPro gue…"

Cengiran licik tersemat di wajah Netherlands. Dengan gerakan yang luwes, ia menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard, _mencari-cari sesuatu. "Kenapa? Emang ada yang penting, ya?" tanya Netherlands. Senyum licik masih tampak jelas di wajahnya, membuat Indonesia semakin berang.

"Ng… Nggak, kok! Gak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Indonesia. "Ambil aja kalo kamu mau. MacPro, mah, bisa beli lagi! Lagian, data-data kenegaraanku gak ada disana! Hah!"

"Hmm…" Netherlands tidak menggubris ocehan Indonesia yang masih ngotot kalau MacPro harga puluhan juta rupiah itu tak berarti. Oh, Netherlands tahu betul itu semua dusta! "Yakin gak ada data yang penting?" tanya Netherlands pada Indonesia. Senyum licik semakin melebar dari ujung telinga ke telinga satunya.

Indonesia menelan ludah. Masa' Netherlands tahu…

"Berarti, kamu gak butuh foto-foto ini, dong!" seru Netherlands penuh kemenangan sambil menunjukan satu _folder _penuh berisi foto. Bukan sembarangan foto, tapi foto-foto skandal para pemain bola yang berhasil Indonesia dapatkan. Entah _keyword _apa yang Indonesia gunakan sampai bisa menemukan foto sebegitu banyaknya…

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipis Indonesia. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh kalah! Kalau Netherlands mau menggertaknya dengan foto-foto itu, silakan saja. Dia tidak akan kalah! "Fo… Foto apa, itu? Aku tidak butuh. Kamu mau fotonya? Ambil saja!" elak Indonesia. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Cukup berhasil, mengingat berbohong sudah menjadi bakat khusus dari Ilahi.

Netherlands menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Beneran, nih? Aku, sih, gak mau. Ngapain. Aku apus aja, ya?" kata sang pemuda pirang itu dengan santainya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah untuk menghapus foto-foto tersebut. Tinggal satu hentakan dari jarinya, makan data-data itu akan sirna semua. Hilang ditelan _black hole…_

"JANGAN!"

Netherlands betul-betul tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman penuh kemenangan dari wajahnya. Sebodo amat kalau besok pagi rahangnya copot.

"Apa, Nesia? Jangan? Katanya kamu gak butuh." ucap Netherlands sok _cool. _Dalam hati, ia sudah menari-nari riang. Jarang-jarang ia menang dari Indonesia tanpa ada air mata tercurahkan dan sujud sembah dihaturkan. "Diapus aja, ya!"

"JANGAN!" seru Indonesia panik. "Jangan diapus! _Please, _jangan diapus!"

"Lho? Katanya gak butuh? Buat apa? Daripada menuh-menuhin _hard disk._"

"Jangan! Pokoknya, jangan!"

"Apus, aaahh~~"

"Ned, berani apus, lo gak dapet jatah dari gue selama sepuluh taun!"

"Bodo~"

"Ned… Nethere… Netherlands-_Sugar Baby_… _Please… _Kamu ganteng, deh, hari ini."

"Emang. Gak usah kamu bilang juga, aku tau kalo aku ini ganteng. Apus, yak?"

"Jangaaaaann! _Please, _jangan diapuuusss! Itu aku nyarinya pake semedi di depan komputer sehariaaaann~~!"

"A-P-U-S. Apus. Hmmm… Bahasa Inggrisnya apus apaan, ya? Oh, iya. DELETE. '_Delete this item'_? YES, DONG!"

"JANGAAAN! Netherlands, jangan diapuuusss~~! Aku mau ngelakuin apa aja buat kamu asal foto-fotonya gak diapus! _Pleeeaaasseeeeee…_" rengek Indonesia. Sekarang, _nation _berambut hitam berantakan itu sudah bersujud di bawah kaki Netherlands, menangis bombay.

Rahang Netherlands sudah kelu karena terlalu banyak nyengir. Ah, yang penting, maksud dan tujuannya tersampaikan dengan baik dan benar kepada Indonesia.

Mata cokelat Netherlands melihat sosok Indonesia yang masih meringkuk di lantai sambil memeluk kaki kanannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menemukan Indonesia bersimpuh di bawah kakinya seperti ini. Pemandangan langka ini seharusnya diabadikan! Sayang, sang pemuda Eropa ini tidak bawa kamera atau apapun untuk memotret adegan luar biasa ini. "Beneran? Kalo gitu, kamu bolehin aku sama temen-temenku nginep disini selama seminggu!"

Indonesia menelan ludah. Si brengsek itu tahu saja bagaimana menggoyahkan pendirian Indonesia. "… Oke. Temen-temen kamu sama kamu boleh nginep disini seminggu. Ntar semuanya aku yang urus. Sekarang, balikin laptop aku!" pinta Indonesia. Tak tega ia melihat laptop kesayangannya menjadi korban dari pertengkaran bodoh ini.

"Bentar dulu! Kalo aku kasih sekarang, nanti kamu bo'ong!" kata Netherlands. Ia menjauhkan laptop silver tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Indonesia. Dengan cepat dan sigap, Netherlands mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyodorokannya kepada Indonesia. "Tanda tangan dulu surat perjanjian ini, baru laptop kamu aman. Kalo nggak, semua data-data disini aku apus!" Kembali ancaman mengalir dengan lancarnya dari mulut Netherlands.

Indonesia yang sudah terpojok, mau tak mau menandatangani surat perjanjian terkonyol yang pernah ia lihat. Masa' mau menginap di rumahnya saja pakai ada perjanjian di atas materai segala? Kadang, kekasihnya ini bisa bertindak lebih lebay daripada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, Spain tidak selebay ini…

"Ini." gumam Indonesia sambil menyerahkan surat perjanjian yang sudah ia tandatangani, tepat di atas materai. Wajahnya cemberut, menanadakan ketidakrelaan yang jelas. "Sekarang, laptop gue balikin!"

Netherlands mengambil surat perjanjian tersebut dan membaca dengan seksama. Yep. Sepertinya Indonesia sudah menyepakati perjanjian mereka. Dengan senyuman puas, ia menyerahkan MacPro kekasihnya itu.

Indonesia langsung menyambar laptop kesayangannya itu. Mata dan tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengecek data-data yang ada tidak terkontaminasi sama sekali. Atau lebih parah; hilang. Betapa terkejutnya Indonesia saat tidak menemukan sekumpulan data pentingnya.

"NETHERLANDS! MANA DATA-DATA GUE!" bentak Indonesia. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Data-data kamu udah aku pindahin ke _flash disk _aku." sahut Netherlands santai sambil mengayunkan sebuah _flash disk _mungil. "Semua datanya baru aku balikin kalo liburan udah selesai, ya! Hehehe."

Beruntung Netherlands sudah berlari keluar rumah. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah kena sambit parang dan bambu runcing dari Indonesia.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Netherlands bergidik ngeri mengingat adegan terakhir. Ia tak berani membayangkan penyambutan Indonesia nanti. "… Daripada bengong disini, mending kita langsung ke rumahnya Nesia aja, yuk. Udah mendung, nih." ajak Netherlands.

"Ide bagus!" kata Prussia semangat. "Gak _awesome _banget kalo mesti keujanan. Mana udah gelap begini. Gak _awesome, _ah, Indonesia!"

"Yaudah. Kita sewa mobil aja, apa? Daripada pake taksi. Gak muat taksinya." usul England.

"Terus, yang nyetir siapa?" tanya Japan polos.

"Dia aja yang nyetir!" kata Romano lantang sambil menunjuk Netherlands.

"Nggak mau, ah! Males gue nyetir di Jakarta! Bawaannya naik darah!" tolak Netherlands. Beberapa kali ia pernah mengendarai mobil di kota kebanggaan kekasihnya itu. Dan berkali-kali pula ia mau menabrak semua pengguna jalan karena emosi berlebihan.

"Yang bisa nyetir kanan siapa, nih?" tanya England. "Gue bisa nyetir kanan, tapi lagi gak bawa sim. Hehehe."

"Sim lo juga gak berlaku disini, kali…" ucap France sambil memutar bola matanya. "Maaf, ya, _mon ami_ sekalian. Saya setir kiri. Daripada gue nabrak sana-sini, mending gue gak nyetir aja."

"_Fratello _sama aku setir kiri, ve~" celetuk Italy ceria.

"Gue juga setir kiri, karena gue seorang HERO!" seru America narsis. Ia langsung berpose ala _hero_-nya sambil senyum 'cling'.

"Gak ada hubungannya, kali…" kata Germany datar, menanggapi sebuah seruan gaib yang ngaku-ngaku pahlawan.

"Biar gue yang _awesome _ini yang nyetir! Kalian nanti bakal terpesona dengan kehandalan gue menyetir layaknya pebalap profesional! Raikonnen kalah! Hahaha!" seru Prussia dengan sangat autisnya. Begitu berlebihan cara _nation _tak eksis ini mengekspresikan ke-_awesome_-annya sampai mendapat lirikan maut dari pengunjung satu bandara.

"Heh, kepala kentang. Suruh kakak lo yang sotoynya amit-amit ini minggat. Malu-maluin aja." kata Romano dingin sambil menunjuk sosok Prussia yang masih asik berpose _awesome, _tepat di samping America yang masih dalam HERO-mode.

"Nah! Daripada kelamaan, mending gue aja yang nyetir, ya? Sekalian gue pesenin mobilnya, deeh~!" Tiba-tiba saja Spain menawarkan diri. Belum ada yang berkomentar, sang negara _passion _itu langsung cabut ke bagian penyewaan mobil. Tentu, dengan aura berbunga-bunga dan super ceria ia sebarkan sepanjang perjalanan.

"… Emang dia bisa setir kanan?" tanya Japan ragu.

"… Setau kita-kita dia setir kiri, deh…" balas France.

"Ih. Si Antonio sok _awesome, _ah! Sok mau nyetir kanan. Cuih." gumam Prussia kesal karena keduluan Spain menyewa mobil. Sang pemuda berambut putih itu melipat tangan di depan dada sambil merengut. Ia kemudian melihat adiknya berjalan menjauh dari rombongan menuju suatu tempat. "Oi, West! Mau kemana?"

"Mau daftarin diri buat asuransi kecelakaan. Gak tau kenapa, perasaan gue gak enak kalo yang nyetir Spain…" sahut Germany sambil ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Prussia terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian membalas, "Ikut, dong."

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya, para _nation _peserta World Cup 2010 sudah duduk nyaman dalam sebuah mobil. Duduk di bagian depan ada seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo alias Spain yang asik menyetir. Atas permintaan (atau rengekan) dari sang supir, Romano duduk tepat di samping supir. Menempati bagian tengah, ada seorang Germany beserta Italy dan Prussia. Netherlands terpaksa duduk di tengah untuk menunjukkan arah, dipepet sama Prussia yang terus ngoceh soal ke-_awesome -_annya. Terakhir, duduk di kursi belakang, adalah Japan, England, America, dan France.

"Eh, sumpah, yaa. Di belakang sesek beneeerr…" keluh France penuh derita. Bagian belakang bukan hanya penuh dengan manusia, tapi juga penuh barang. "Yang depan geseran, dong! Gue gak tahaaann!"

"Harusnya lo seneng di belakang! Sebelahan sama HERO pula!" Kembali America bercuap-cuap tanpa arti.

"Heh! Ngomong _hero _sekali lagi, gue jejelin _scone _ke mulut lo!" ancam England. Untuk mempertegas ancamannya itu, personifikasi beralis tebal ini menunjukkan sekotak penuh _scone, _bekalnya selama perjalanan.

Semua yang ada di dalam mobil hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan rasa _scone _England yang… Yaaah… Begitulah. Sulit untuk dideskripsikan…

"Kenapa kita gak nyewa mobil yang lebih gedean lagi, sih? Mobil sewaan lo gak _awesome, _bro!" Giliran Prussia yang mengungkapkan kekecawaannya pada Spain.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, yang ikut liburan cuma segini, nih? Katanya mau ngajak semua negara peserta World Cup." tanya England. Mata hijaunya menatap berkeliling. "Si Denmark mana? Biasanya dia deket sama lo, Ned?"

Netherlands mendengus kesal. "Kesel gue, nelpon dia. Sok sibuk aja alesannya."

"Memangnya dia sibuk apa Netherlands?" tanya Japan dengan sangat sopan.

"Gak tau gue juga. Kalo gue tanya sibuk apa, jawabannya sibuk. Gue tanya lagi, jawabannya masih sibuk. Pokoknya, tiap kali gue tanya, tetep aja yang keluar dari mulutnya tu sibuk." ungkap Netherlands. "Gue tanya, 'Eh, ikut gak lo?' Dia bales, 'Gak bisa, bro. Sibuk.' Gue tanya lagi, 'Sibuk apaan, lo?' Terus dia bales, 'Sibuk, lah.' 'Sibuk apaan?' 'Ada, lah. Mau tau aja lo. Pokoknya gue sibuk.' Naik darah, gak, lo dapet percakapan telpon kayak gitu?"

"Kalo Switzerland kemana?" Kali ini giliran Germany yang bertanya.

"Paling sibuk ngurusin adeknya." sahut Romano dari kursi depan. "Siapa, namanya? Lichten… Lichtan…"

"Lichtenstein." kata Spain, menjawab pertanyaan Romano. "Kirain si Vash sibuk latian tembak. Hahahah!"

"Kayaknya itu juga, deh." timpal France. "Duuuhh… Padahal, kalo lebih rame lagi pasti asik, nih."

Netherlands hanya bisa tersenyum garing mendengar perkataan France. Iya. Lebih ramai. Lebih mengerikan juga nanti siksaan dari Indonesia kalau tamunya tambah banyak… Ancaman tak ada jatah sepuluh tahun bakal meningkat jadi seratus tahun. Seratus tahun tanpa jatah dari Indonesia, bagaikan hidup tanpa air saja. Keriiinng…

Spain menghela napas panjang. "Ujan di Indonesia serem juga, ya…" gumamnya sambil menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Hujan sudah turun dengan begitu derasnya, sampai membuat jarak pandang para pengendara semakin terbatas.

"Vee~~! Doitsu, takut pertirnyaaa~~" kata Italy ketakutan sambil merangkul Germany yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Tepat saat Italy menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemeja Germany, sebuah kilat tampak menyambar dari langit. Berikutnya, suara gemuruh guntur terdengar. "Vee~~~ Indonesia nyeremin… Apa dia gak suka kita ke rumahnya, ya? Sampe dibuat ujan badai begini…"

Netherlands kembali berjengit saat mendengar ucapan polos seorang Italy. Mungkin, dia ada benarnya juga. Mungkin, Indonesia memang sengaja memakai jasa dukun-dukunnya untuk mencelakai mereka. Mengingat khasiat 'penyihir' Indonesia lebih tokcer daripada penyihir England, semuanya pasti mungkin terjadi.

"Ngaco kamu, Italy. Mana mungkin Indonesia gak suka kita ke rumahnya? Ini, kan, sekalian promosi pariwisata dia." Oh, Germany. Seandainya dikau tahu isi lubuk hati terdalam seorang Indonesia saat ini.

"Eh, Netherlands. Ini gue lurus apa belok?" tanya Spain santai sambil mengerling kaca spion di atas kepala.

"Um… Lurus." sahut Netherlands. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Spain malah membelokkan mobilnya. "Lho? Eh, lurus, cuy! Ngapain lo belok? Ini, mah, keluar tol! Lo mau kejebak macet sampe tua?"

"Kayaknya tol atau bukan tol, tetap saja macet, Netherlands." gumam Japan sambil tersenyum simpul. Sang negara Asia bermata cokelat itu menunjuk antrian panjang mobil di dalam tol. "Sama-sama macet."

"Cih. Ini _high-way _macem apa! _High-way _masa' macet, sih? Gak bener!" gerutu Romano. Sejak ia dipaksa duduk di bangku depan mendampingi Spain, kerjanya hanya bersungut-sungut. "Bilangin ke Indonesia, kalo jalanannya macet kayak begini, gak usah undang kita-kita!"

'Halaah… siapa juga yang ngundang elo. Itu cowok lo yang maksa gue ngajak elo.' keluh Netherlands dalam hati. "Yaudah, deh. Sama-sama macet ini…"

Kehebohan selama perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan sambil menunggu macet di jalan. Topik pembahasan mereka masih seputar World Cup dan kejadian-kejadian aneh bin gaib yang mendadak muncul di tengah lapangan. Seperti kemunculan Italy yang dengan labilnya lari ke tengah lapangan untuk mendukung Germany. Ada lagi England yang masih dendam kesumat tak terbatas pada wasit-tolol-yang-super-bego-banget-bangetan-sampe-didoain-dikeroyok-Hooligans-dan-udah-almarhum-sekarang saat melawan Germany. Spain juga masih saja membahas kekerasan dalam rumah tangga… Maksudnya, kekerasan di tengah lapangan yang telah Netherlands lakukan padanya.

"Kamu tega, Lads. Masa' aku ditendang, dipukul, ditampar, dilempar, sama ditonjok sampe kayak gitu? Kamu gak cinta aku, ya? Hiks…" ratap Spain, pura-pura sedih dari kursi depan. Padahal, kalau wajahnya disorot dari depan, terlihat senyum ceria masih mewarnai wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Kagak ada yang nampar elo, monyong!" bentak Netherlands. Ia paling tidak betah kalau harus berbantahan dengan mantan _motherland_-nya itu. Bahkan, ia tak tahan kalau harus berdekatan dengan Spain. Apa ini pertanda cinta? Tidak juga. Hatinya khusus hanya untuk Indonesia tercinta. Aaaw… Menyentuh…

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong nampar, ini macetnya kok lama bener, ya?" tanya France dadakan. Kepalanya celingukan ke kiri dan kanan, melihat-lihat situasi jalanan yang entah kenapa semakin parah saja.

"Kayaknya macet dan tampar itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali, France…" gumam Japan yang masih kebingungan. Ia terjebak di tengah-tengah orang sinting. Noo~~!

"Lampu merah, kali." sahut England asal. "Tapi, kalo lampu merah, kok ini gak jalan-jalan dari tadi, yak?"

"AH! Kejebak macet tu gak AWESOME!" jerit Prussia frustrasi.

"EH! LO JERIT AWESOME SEKALI LAGI DI SAMPING KUPING GUE, GUE LEMPAR LO KELUAR MOBIL!" seru Netherlands, tak kalah kerasnya dengan Prussia. Efek dari menghadapi kemacetan Jakarta mulai tampak pada pria berkepala jabrik ini.

Spain yang berfungsi sebagai supir mencoba melihat lebih jauh ke depan. Agak sulit, mengingat hujan semakin deras saja. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jauh ke depan, mencaritahu sumber kemacetan yang ada. "Uumm… Guys. Kayaknya di depan banjir, deh…" gumam Spain ragu. Tidak masuk dalam nalarnya sebuah kota metropolitan setaraf Jakarta bisa kebanjiran begini…

"Banjir? Kok bisa?" tanya Germany, bingung.

"Vee~~? Banjir itu apa?"

"Sangat tidak _awesome_…"

"Kalo banjir cinta, abang Francis mau, deh."

"… _Bloody hell. _Bahasa lo dangdut banget..."

"Terus, ini gimana, dong? Pasti lama, nih!" keluh Spain sambil mendesah panjang. "Eh, Lads! Lo punya jalan alternatif, gak? Ini macetnya bisa seabad! Dan gue mesen mobilnya bukan yang matik pula. Pegel, nih, ngijek kopling sama gonta-ganti gigi terus. Groookk!" Yak. Dampak-dampak negatif macet sepertinya sudah menjambangi Spain, si supir kita untuk hari ini.

"Ada, sih. Tapi, disana juga macet. Udah, lah. Ini aja kita tamatin macetnya. Bentar juga kelar." sahut Netherlands santai. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menantikan sosok Oyabun serampangan ini menjadi stres. Kapan lagi melihat Spain menggalau akut kalau bukan sekarang? Dan senyum nista menghiasi wajah mesum Netherlands.

Spain mengerang pelan dan memukul-mukul setir mobil. "Aaaahh~ Bisa gila gueeee… Macetnya panjang beneeerr… Pake ujan sama banjir pula."

* * *

**Sekitar 45 menit kemudian**

"SUMPAH, YA! TU MOTOR MOTONG GUE LAGI, GUE TABRAK LO SAMPE MATI!" seru Spain kesal saat sebuah motor dengan sok lihainya menyalip di depan mobil. Tangannya memencet klakson dengan sangar dan brutal. "TRUS INI BUS APAAN, DEH, PAKE BERENTI PAS DI DEPAN GUE? GAK TAU ORANG PENGEN CEPET-CEPET SANTAI, APA? KAMPREEETTT!"

"WWOIII! MINGGIR LO! SEENAK JIDAT LO MAU NYALIP GUE! MENTANG-MENTANG MOBIL LO KECIL KAYAK KUTU! GUE TABRAK JUGA BAKAL ALMARHUM LO!"

"AAARRGGGHH! DASAR MOTOR GAK TAU DIRI!"

"ANJRIT! WOI! MAJU, WOI! ITU DI DEPAN LO UDAH KOSONG, KUTU! GUE TABRAK LO SAMPE PENYOK! MONYET!"

_Nation_ lainnya hanya bisa bengong dan terpana melihat Spain yang mencak-mencak sendiri di dalam mobil. Baru kali itu mereka melihat Spain mengumpat dan marah-marah. Biasanya, negara penggemar tomat ini selalu murah senyum, gembira, dan tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain keceriaan. Makanya, melihat Spain yang mendadak sangar begini, cukup membuat yang lainnya merinding disko.

"Pst. Romano." panggil Prussia pelan. Mata merahnya menatap awas ke arah Spain yang masih marah-marah. "Emang dia kalo marah kayak gini, ya? Isi kebon binatang keluar semua?" tanya Prussia ragu. Dia sebagai sahabat baik Spain saja bisa terkagum-kagum melihat kepribadian lain sohibnya ini.

"Gak tau… Gue juga baru tau kalo si _tomato bastard _ bisa sesangar ini…" sahut Romano yang pucat.

"Iggy. Dia ejekannya lebih maut daripada _potty-mouth _punyamu." bisik America.

"Sebegitu dahsyatnya kemacetan disini sampai membuat Spain OOC begini…" kata France.

Spain menggeram kesal saat – lagi – sebuah angkutan umum kecil berhenti dengan sangat tidak elit tepat di depan mobilnya. Beberapa penumpang tampak turun dari dalam angkot yang masih tetap berhenti. Spain dengan tidak sabar mulai memukul klakson. "Nyeeettt... Itu penumpang lo udah cabut, kampret! Jalan napaaa… Banjir ini di bawaaaahhh… GGGRRR!"

Seisi mobil merinding saat melihat aura hitam ala Russia mendadak menguar dari sekujur tubuh Spain.

Romano mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas si angkutan umum di depan mereka. "Kayaknya udah gak ada penumpang lagi, deh. Ngapain dia berenti? _Bastard_."

"Lah? Kok, supirnya malah ngobrol sama orang konstruksi di samping, sih? Gak bener…" kata Germany yang mulai geram dengan situasi jalanan di Jakarta. Mulai dari pejalan kaki, pengguna motor, sampai pengguna mobil semuanya gak becus.

"Mogok mungkin? Kan banjirnya lumayan tinggi." tebak Japan.

"Bisa jadi. Udah, Antonio. Lewatin aja. Samping kosong, kok." usul France dengan bijaknya.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Spain mulai mengganti gigi persneling dan bersiap-siap untuk mundur. Namun kemudian…

Terlihat di samping mereka beberapa pekerja bangunan yang berlari-lari panik sambil berteriak-teriak. Dilihat dari gerakan tangan, mereka seolah-olah menyuruh para pengguna jalan untuk minggir.

"Ve~! Doitsu! Mereka lambe-lambe tangan ke kita! Dibales, dong!" kata Italy ceria lalu melambaikan tangannya juga. Dia kira, para kontraktor itu melambai riang, mengucapkan selamat datang kepada sepuluh orang asing ini.

England menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas dari balik tirai hujan yang semakin deras. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar saat melihat air berwarna cokelat tanah mengalir dengan deras, tepat ke arah… mereka…

"SPAIN! CABUT SEKARANG JUGA! KALO NGGAK, KITA TENGGELEM!" jerit England panik.

Penghuni mobil lainnya baru bisa melihat derasnya air cokelat itu mengucur, layaknya air bah. Begitu deras, pekat, dan… mengarah tepat ke mobil mereka.

"SPAAAAIIINNN! KABUUURRRR!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando dua kali lagi, Spain langsung menginjak gas dan melesatkan mobil menghindari banjir dadakan itu.

Seharusnya…

"Lho? KOK, MOBILNYA GAK JALAN-JALAN, SIH? INI AIRNYA MAKIN TINGGI, TOMATO BASTARD!" jerit Romano histeris. Mata cokelat berkali-kali melirik air yang semakin lama semakin tinggi, tinggi, dan meninggi.

"INI GUE UDAH NGINJEK GASNYA, KALI!" bentak Spain tak kalah sangarnya.

"_Please… _Jangan bilang kalo mobil kita mogok. _Pleeeeaasseee…_" ratap France penuh derita.

"Nesiaaa… Maafin abang gak bisa pulang ke rumah… Uhuhuhu…"

"GUE GAK MAU MATI SEKARAAANNG! GUE TERLALU AWESOME BUAT MATI MUDAAA!"

"Doitsuu~ Aku belom makan pasta. Aku gak mau mati sebelom makan pasta…"

"Italy, mau udah deket ajal begini, tetep aja di otak kamu yang ada pasta mulu…"

"Gue HERO! Gue gak mungkin mati! Gak mungkiinnn!"

Japan terlihat bingung. Sebagai negara Asia satu-satunya di dalam mobil saat itu, Japan terlihat salah tingkah menghadapi sikap galau dan labil penghuni mobil lainnya. "Umm… Teman-teman. Spain. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau rem tangannya diturunin dulu biar mobilnya bisa gerak?"

Sontak seluruh penghuni mobil terdiam. Semua pasang mata sekarang tertuju sengit ke arah Spain yang sibuk menurunkan rem tangan sambil mesem-mesem gaje.

"Ehehe. Lupa kalo naikin rem tangan." kata Spain polos sambil nyengir.

"SSSSPPPPAAAAIIIINNNNN!"

Detik berikutnya, hadiah berupa tonjokan, tamparan, dan gamparan penuh cinta didedikasikan khusus kepada Spain dari teman-temannya.

**

* * *

**

Indonesia berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Piyamanya yang berwarna merah putih – membuat pemuda ini bagai bendera, tinggal dikerek ke tiang – tampak sedikit kucel dan lecek. Kaki beralaskan sendal jepit berlambang burung hitam menetap-netap ke lantai keramik dengan kesal. Matanya mengerling kesal ke arah jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul satu dini hari dan tumpukan manusia di depan berandanya.

"Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah?" tanya Indonesia sinis. Mata cokelat tuanya menatap sebal ke segerombolan _nation _yang teronggok di pintu depan, tepar tak elit. "Udah tengah malem begini baru dateng! Heh! Kalo mau nginep di rumah orang, tau diri, dong! Untung gue tuan rumah yang baik dan berbudi pekerti! Kalo nggak, kalian semua gak gue bukain pintu! Bodo amat kalo kalian menggembel di jalan!"

Netherlands dan yang lainnya masih terkapar di beranda rumah Indonesia, kelelahan setengah mati. Perjuangan berat menembus hujan badai, macet, serta banjir dimana-mana telah meremukan jiwa dan raga mereka. Semuanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggapi ocehan panjang lebar seorang Indonesia yang masih asik membacot. Tapi, berkat kejadian hari itu, mereka semua belajar untuk tidak nekat menembus macet di tengah hujan di kota Jakarta. Kalau kalian masih mau waras, lebih baik jangan.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yep. Pengalaman gue yang stress sendiri di jalanan. Banjir, macet, ujan deres. Mana nyari taksi gak ada pula. Cuih! Eh, soal si Spain dkk kejebak di tengah air yang dadakan meluap itu gue alami. Tapi, gak di Jakarta, sih. Waktu itu lagi di Depok. Sebelah lagi konstruksi, dan bendungan buat nampung air mereka rusak. Hahaha. Cukup bikin sport jantung… TT^TT

Yosh! Masih adakah yang mau me-review? (wink-wink)

Adieu.


End file.
